A Broken Mind
by Getsu kitsune
Summary: Naruto's Sanity is fractured at a yound age. Now, leaving the Institution, will he make it in the outside world? First Story. No pairings yet, probably NaruxTem or NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**.:A Broken Mind:.**

A young Naruto sat in a plain white room holding his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. A man in a white doctors outfit came in holding a needle and syringe. "Come to calm me down again?" Naruto said giggling evilly. The man looked into his crazed eyes. 'What happened to him to cause this?' He thought as he injected the liquid into Naruto neck. Naruto immediately slipped into a fitful sleep.

He was in an orphanage. A mean looking lady was looking down upon him. " Follow me you little monster." She snarled. As Naruto followed her they arrived at a high set of stairs. As Naruto began to walk down the lady shoved him. Naruto tumbled down the stairs and landed unconscious, with a few limbs facing irregular ways. He wasn't found until a few days later when the 3rd Hokage came looking for him.

Now he was in his house being introduced to a new care taker. She was in her mid twenties and looked pleasant enough. As the Hokage left her smile turned into a scowl. She told him to get to bed before she hurt him. Naruto woke that night to see his new care taker standing over him with a big kitchen knife. She stabbed him in the arm and brought her hand up to stab him in the chest. Luckily the Hokage was watching in his crystal ball and arrived in time to save him.

Now Naruto saw a seen he never wanted to relive again. He was walking home after trying to play at the park. He got beat up by some villagers again. This care taker was one that finally cared for him. For the last 2 months he was happy. But for some reason something seemed wrong today. As he arrived ho noticed his door was cracked open. He walked in to see a sight that finally destroyed his sanity. **[Warning: Mild Gross Stuff Follows** His favorite care taker was impaled on the wall with a sword. Her body was cut up and bloody and it looked like some of her fingers were cut off.**[Gross Stuff Over **There was graffiti all over his walls like "Demon Lover!" ad "Hell Spawn" Naruto fell to the ground and threw up. His worlds was shattered. Later that day Naruto stood atop the Hokage monument. He had stolen some sake and drank it. He grimaced as the liquid slid down his throat. He held his arms out wide and jumped. The next day he woke up in a hospital. "Naruto what the hell were you thinking!" Yelled a distressed Hokage. Well, see your disfigured care taker impaled into the wall, drink enough sake to take out 10 ANBU and then decide you life sucks is enough to make you think that it might just be better to end it. Suddenly Naruto felt extreme anger. Something so powerful he couldn't control it.

He jumped off the bed, sanity lost with only one thought going through his head. 'Kill'. With that Naruto jumped at a surprised Hokage who bared dodged. Let's just say after that Naruto injured about 20 people and destroyed a lot of property. He was then deemed unstable and was sent to a mental institution.

Naruto was an excellent ninja, he pretty much was pre-trained form running from the villagers and his special "friend" taught him during moments of Isolation. Actually Kyuubi was the only friend Naruto had. Currently Naruto was having a conversation with him.

**Well Kit, I guess we are going to be out of here soon. It's been 3 years. Will be able to go to the academy and ten I guess we'll become ninja. I think were gonna have some trouble though. Were pretty famous for being crazy killers even though we never hurt anyone. "**Yeh well, people are stupid that way Naruto said, the only reason I'm sane right now anyway is because of the pills that control my damn emotions. Without these I'd still trying to break out of here and kill people, shit, I feel the meds wearing off." As Naruto's meds wore off he started feel intense anger he started to punch the walls, scream. He wanted to destroy, he needed to destroy. A sad Hokage watched through a glass ball. "Naruto, what shall become of your shattered mind' he thought. **'Damn Kit, what are we going to do' **a tired Kyuubi though. Finally Naruto calmed down. He fell back and knocked himself unconscious.

**Release and Fear**

Naruto sighed. It was release day and he was scared as hell. 'Just take the pills and you'll be OK' he thought **"Your OK Kit, just take it one step at a time." **As Naruto exited the Institute he was met by a smiling Hokage. "Well Naruto, I'm going to take you to your house before the academy starts, please follow me." He took Naruto to his small apartment on the "bad" side of town and Naruto noticed it was pre furnished. And not badly. Naruto reached into his back and pulled out a new pair of clothes, a pair of large headphones, and a small CD player. Naruto put on a pair of Baggy black pants with 4 pockets on each side, a black shirt with a fox emblem on the front with a black, short sleeve, button up shirt open over that. Naruto put the head phones around his neck and put a CD in the player, which he put in one of his pockets. The Song "Faint" by Linkin Park started playing. Awesome. "Naruto, your going to be late for the academy if you don't hurry" said the Hokage. "Alright" Naruto sighed. He disappeared in a whirl of flames.

Naruto appeared in front of the academy. He walked to the class room he barely remembered. He took some pills and knocked. Iruka appeared and looked down at Naruto in surprise, he looked dead tired. It was true, along with his new Goth-like clothes he had faint bags under his eyes, and his hair was disheveled. His eyes were glazed over, though there was a hint of instability in them. "Naruto, were have you been for that last 3 years!" Iruka asked. Naruto handed Iruka a note, "This should explain everything" he said. He walked in and Iruka said, "Class this is Naruto, he's going to be in this class from now on." The class gasped, they hadn't seen Naruto in years and he looked…emo! As he walked to the very back of the class he ended up next to non other than Uchiha Sasuke. He took some pills and sat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what the hell, he looks half dead, and what's with the pills. "What's with you dope, you Emo or something, were have you been?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Since when did you want to talk to me?" He asked . "Since you looked like a suicidal zombie." Sasuke replied. **Time to surprise a few people Naruto-Kun, go ahead**. "Damn Sasuke, he said, I only tried to commit suicide 5 times, and If you were insane you look like I did to." After that Naruto took a few more pills. Sasuke just stared. During this conversation Iruka had read the 3rd's note and was shocked. 'Since when has Naruto been suicidal?' he thought. As the class went on Naruto surveyed the class. Everyone was still the same except it seemed Hinata didn't fidget any more and talked clearly. Other than that, everything was the same. But everyone was staring at him for some reason, then he noticed the look of fear, fear and confusion. Naruto sighed, apparently everyone had heard of his attack on the hospital all those years ago. During the rest of the class

**  
**


	2. Guests, Fan Girls, and Exams!

**Guests, Fan Girls, and Exams Oh My!**

Readers, Reviewers, People who read my story lend me your ears!

It seems I'm having trouble as a first time writer to make my story go along. So I would love it to no end for any ideas an suggestion. Seriously, I don't think any idea is stupid. I even need help with the pairings! No yaio, sorry I'm Anti-Yaio. I also like the Sasugay joke. So please, help me keep this story flowing! Also, I'm going to start my author's notes. Since I didn't do 1 on my last chapter I'll make up for it here. I will try to update at least one a week since school Is coming up for me. Since this is new I don't expect many people to actually _care_ but I feel it's important. Also, this is my first story and I'm having trouble writing so I'm going to try at least 1500 words per chapter. I know that super- low but this is my first story ever. Ja!

Naruto sat in his apartment listening to a favorite Linkin Park CD, Metorea, when some extremely unexpected happened. Someone knocked on his door. Naruto stared at his door. 'What should I do, should I run, maybe there trying to kill me, maybe someone is begin nice-' his frantic thinking was interrupted by a **"Shut up and answer the freaking door Kit!" **On Kyuubi's orders he walked over to the door and answered it, taking a few pills along the way. "Hello he quietly asked (is that out of character or what!?) to see both Iruka _and_ Sasuke standing there. Naruto looked at Sasuke wide eyed who just stared at the ground. "Well, you going to invite us in or do we have to ask!" Iruka said, laughing. Naruto opened the door wider to let in his sensei, and Sasuke as well. Sasuke still hadn't said a word but he did like Naruto's house. There were targets on the walls, ceilings, and...pictures? Also he had a punching bag in one corner and a weight bench in the other. Besides all his training equipment his house was normal, not all Goth like Sasuke had thought It would be. Naruto looked between the too, "Please sit, I'll get….something…" As Naruto walked out Iruka turned to Sasuke, "Now what are you really doing here, I know you don't particularly care for Naruto." Sasuke looked down and didn't say anything. "Maybe your jealous he's stealing your fan girls huh? Wait maybe, your not well, _gay_, are you?" Sasuke's head went up in a flash and yelled "No. Way. In. Hell!" Naruto walked in and said, "I know you got questions so ask away, I'll answer everyone single question." Both his guests stared, that was rather blunt. Sasuke started first, "Were have you been, why are you more emo then me, what happened to the hyperactive Naruto, and please don't listen to Iruka, I'm not gay." Naruto smirked at that last comment. "Okay Sasugay, let me see, I think I can trust both of you." Naruto's face slid into a sad expression. "For that last 3 years I've been in an Institution, but it was really just an insane asylum, after my attack on the hospital. I'm emo because my emotions hurt other people, to much of one emotion and I lose control. Without my meds I would be insane right now, ripping you to shreds. The hyperactive Naruto, as you called him, is dead. His mind shattered, driven insane by the sons of bitches in this village. I hope that answers you questions." With that he took more pills. "Since when have I started to like you" Sasuke said laughing. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Like me in what way?" Sasuke scowled as Iruka laughed his ass off, "I am not gay! But, it seems like you both want me to be gay." Iruka stopped laughing. "Sasuke, if you start a rumor that I am gay I'll lock you in a room, tied up, with all your fan girls and let them do anything to you." That scared the piss out of Sasuke. "Anyway guys, if that's all you came for, leave," Naruto said in a bored tone. Sasuke left but Iruka stayed, he needed to stay. "Naruto, he began, are you really ok?" Naruto sighed, he didn't know how to answer. "Iruka sensei, I don't know. Right now I'm just trying to survive. Iruka left Naruto to think about that question. 'Am I really alright…'

The next few months went in a flash, Naruto was a genius, begin taught by a 10,000 year old demon may have caused that, but he lacked motivation. He didn't have anything to keep him going. That was what scared Iruka. Iruka, he had been getting a little to close. It seemed he was always asking Naruto how he was doing, is he okay, what's going on, etc. Normally Naruto would humor him, eat ramen, answer his questions, ect. But Naruto had not taken his pills for over and hour and he was starting to go into the 'extremely irritable stage'. "Hey Naruto, how's everything going, you doing okay?" Iruka said, It sounded like he was talking to a 3 year old. And that was enough to set Naruto off. Good thing no one else was in the class room at the moment. "OH MY GOD IRUKA, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, I'M NOT A FREAKING 3 YEAR OLD, I'M A PERSON, CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, SO PLEASE, JUST LET ME LIVE MY DAMN LIFE, YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!!" With that Naruto stormed out and Iruka sat, tears in his eyes.

[A/N: So much Drama so early neh?

**0 0 0 **

The Genin exams, the day Naruto was dreading. He was going to stuck with another baby sitting teacher just so there wasn't a chance he wasn't going to kill himself. Untrustworthy bastards. Naruto sighed and got out of bed in his pajamas. Surprisingly they weren't black! They were, um, red with white pokadots. Which was very out of character of him. **"Good morning Kit, good look on the exams too. Try to have some fun today. You can still express emotion." Kyuubi said.** Naruto mentally nodded. He was still having trouble expressing emotion, but he had tried. He was reading books about how to express emotion. [A/N: A lot like Sai, huh? Naruto ate some breakfast and got dressed in his normal clothes and left. He would have been better off to stay inside. Naruto heard a bunch of squeals as he left his apartment and the worst sentence ever, "Hello Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked to the left to see a group of, oh god, _fan girls_, about 10 feet away from him. Naruto slowly started backing away then turned and ran. They of course followed. Naruto took some pills and yelled, "Stay away form me you psychopaths, I'm not interested!" about 15 minutes of running Naruto turned a corner to see Sasuke. "Oh thank Kami Sasuke, save me, fan girls!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and started to say something but heard the thunder of foot steps. Sasuke's eyes widened, "Oh shit no, now were both screwed." The fan girls rounded the same counter and exclaimed, "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, yay!" Naruto and Sasuke turned and ran for their lives, threw the village, threw the hot springs, threw the training fields, and finally, the pursuit ended at the academy.

**0 0 0 **

At the academy they found solace in the empty class room of Iruka, no one, not even Iruka himself, was there. "Well Naruto, never thought you would come to me for help, I guess you do trust me!" Sasuke said. "Don't get used to it, it was one of the few times I'll let my "mask" down, if you tell anyone I will give you to the fan girls personally. Now shut up." Naruto said scowling. "Naruto, Sasuke said quietly, what really happened, for some reason I want to understand you, kami help me. You always look dead, sometimes even insane, but also extremely intelligent. Yet your dead last, it make no sense. I have no idea why I'm talking like this, I haven't shown emotion like this since my brother killed my family. I guess it's just because we seem so much alike." Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised. Did he really want to learn more about him? Naruto sighed. **Go ahead Kit, tell him enough, but not all of it until you completely trust him.** "Sasuke, let me tell you my story." Naruto told Sasuke about his condition and what had happened to him to make him this way, he hoped Sasuke wouldn't ask the all important question. He did, can't poor Naruto get a brake? "Why did the bastards do this, there's no logical reason I can think of." Naruto took some pills to keep his heart beat under control. He didn't know what to do. And he wasn't going to get lucky and "saved by the bell" this time. "I can't tell you." Naruto stated simply. Sasuke shook his head, he was afraid he was going to get that answer. As Sasuke opened his mouth the noise started. The noise both Sasuke and Naruto had grown to dread. "Fan Girls" they said to each other. Naruto took pills, "What the hell are we going to do?!" It was to late. The door broke down and they were instantly buried under date requests and hugs. "Get to your seats!" Iruka yelled surprising the girls and the other students who were either laughing at the two boys or glaring in jealousy. "Now, Iruka began, today is the Genin exams, and you meet your teams. Naruto tuned out Iruka's speech to look at his fellow students. Some look scared, others looked confident. Shikamaru was asleep. [ I'm going to skip everyone else and go straight to Naruto As Naruto entered the room Kyuubi spoke. **Kit, I don't like the smell of the white Haired fellow, he seems to be planning something, I suggest you kill him ASAP.** 'Yeh, I'll do that now.' Naruto though sarcastically. The only words Naruto heard, since he was ignoring Iruka, was bunshin. Naruto sighed, he hated doing bunshin's they were so weak. Naruto make a one handed seal and suddenly a bunshin appeared. But his was no normal bunshin, it was solid, a _Kage_ Bunshin. ** Kit watch out!** Naruto barely dodged the very large shurikan aimed at his head. "Mizuki!" He heard Iruka yelled. Naruto instinctively, whipped out a kunai, spun on his heel, and threw. It caught Mizuki in the throat. He was to busy yelling at Iruka about how the 'demon cheated' he didn't even notice. He was already dead. Iruka looked at the dead body of Mizuki, then at the wide eyed Naruto. 'Wait, Iruka thought, Naruto' surprised?' He chastised himself, Naruto was human, he still had emotions. Naruto went and comforted the boy, it was his first kill and it shook him to the bone. **Calm down Kit, take it easy, take some pills, don't get to out of control. **Naruto obediently swallowed a few pills while Iruka hugged him and told him it was ok. He sent Naruto back home and summoned the ANBU. It was a hell of a day. [Was that seen to fast? I think I should have put more detail in it.

Okay people, feed back please. Anything and everything. From ideas to new chapters, to pairings, to who should die. Remember no Yaio! Happy reading,

.•´¨) … … … … … … … … … (¨•.  
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ..•¨)… … …(¨•..(¨•.,´•.¸   
(¸.•´ (¸.•Golden Kitsune •.,) •.¸)


	3. The Sensei, The Mission

The Sensei, the Mission

Sasuke was walking next to Sakura on there way to meet their teacher. He tried to avoid her but it turns out he had extremely bad luck. As they arrived at the correct room they heard _singing_. They looked at each other, "Do you think it's sensei?" Sakura asked. "No, Sasuke replied, I know that voice." They put their ears to do the door to here none other tan Naruto singing. And not badly.

**"Faint"**  
I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

"Who new Naruto could sing!" Sakura said. And before Sasuke could protest (he was smart) she busted into the room saying. "Naruto was that really you, I didn't think an idiot like you could sing!?" She said nosily. Naruto's eyes widened. 'Shit someone heard me!' This time Kyuubi was silent, but Naruto swore he heard a faint snickering in his head. He noticed Sasuke behind Sakura. "Listen, he said, tell no one what you heard, I don't want anyone to know." Sakura was utterly confused. [A/N: She isn't one of the Naruto fan girls, mainly because I hate her guts. "Why Naruto, you're a really good singer! Much better than mot people I heard," Sakura said, kissing up to him. Sasuke had explained to her to have patience to Naruto, and to add salt to the wound he added that he was super powerful. He's cruel like that. Sasuke started laughing. "Sasuke remind me to kill you later." Naruto said coldly. He then took some pills and looked down at Sakura. "Let's get something straight, I don't really like you." "You don't like any body." Sasuke said interrupting. Naruto flipped him off and continued. "Anyway, I don't like you, I don't want you to hold me bck, so I will help you as much as possible. You are a teammate so consider yourself my second friend. For now. And I think you should know, Sasuke's gay. He tried to hit on me a few times. "Damn Naruto what's you f---king problem, I am not gay!" After Sasuke's outburst they heard a "ahem" from the door. **[a Slightly Different Kakashi, you'll find out why later!**

A man stood in front of them with grey hair. He had a leaf head band on his head with a mask. The mask was attached to a black shirt that had a grey strap going around his shoulder. On his hands were fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back. He wore black ninja pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles. He had a kina holster strapped to his leg. **[ Kakashi Gaiden with a twist ;) **

"Your late idiot" Naruto said annoyed, what kind of jounin are you Hatake?" The raised his eyebrows, this kid new of him?

"Well, Kakashi said, on my fist impression,--

"You hate me and think everyone else is annoying, Naruto interrupted."

"Meet me on the roof" Kakashi said as he poofed away. "I wish I could do that" Sakura said. Naruto laughed and poofed away like Kakashi. When Sakura and Sasuke finally arrived on the roof they saw Naruto taking some pills and Kakashi twirling a kunai. "About time" Naruto said sourly. "Take a seat and listen up, I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm you jounin sensei. I want you to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, etc." Sakura raised her hand. "Sensei, could you please go first and give us and example.' Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What the heel is so damn complicated about it, are you really that stupid?" He asked annoyed. Sakura gasped at this while Sasuke laughed and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Okay emo-kid, you start." Kakashi said dryly. "Fine, he said taking more pills, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like nothing except my 'tenant' and Sasuke, rock music and foxes, I dislike all humans and everything I haven't mentioned, I dream to live to the age of 20." Kakashi was wincing through the whole thing, this kid was worse than he thought, he even knew about Kyuubi. "Your next pinky" Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruna Sakura, I like..blushes I dislike Naruto." "How original" Naruto interrupted." Sakura glared at him. "My dream is to be a great medic nin and blushes.

Kakashi sighed, a fan girl, great. "Okay Emo-kid-who-is-not-as-emo-as-the-other-guy. You go." Sasuke glared at his sensei. "I' m Uchiha Sasuke, I like Naruto and training, I dislike it when people call me gay, I also dislike fan girls. My dream used to be to kill my brother Itachi, but now thanks to Naruto, my dream is to one day restore my clan. Though I would still like the chance to kill Itachi."

"Well then, all three of you make up team seven, meet me at training ground number 7 for you true exam." "True Exam?" The 3 asked. Kakashi chuckled, that always got them. "yes, survival training against me, and please, don't eat breakfast." "Why not?" Sasuke asked. "Because I don't want you to throw up, this test has a 66 rate of failure." 'Whoop-de-do, who cares, can we go now!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes, you can." With that the 3 genin poofed away and Kakashi left to talk with the Hokage. 'I don't like that kid' Kakashi thought.

The Uchiha Estate [Naruto & Sasuke's Place

"Hey Sasuke, I think I pissed off our sensei" Naruto said smiling. Sasuke laughed, "You think, he was this close to hitting you!" The two boys laughed as they entered their new home. They were glad to be on a team with each other, but until they decided if they trusted Sakura or not, she was the odd man/girl out. "Well, time for dinner." Naruto said happily. "At least you happy for once, and remember, don't forget next week is Christmas." That last comment froze Naruto. 'Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked carefully. "Yeh, I'm ok…" Naruto said quietly as he went inside.

Sakura's Crib D

"Mom I'm home!" Sakura yelled as she entered her house. Mom walked int the kitchen to see her mom cooking dinner. "Hello Sakura, who is your sensei!" her mom asked excitedly. "My sensei is this jounin named Kakashi, he was annoying at first but he looks really powerful. On my team I have Sasuke-kun! I'm also paired with the weirdo Naruto. There best friends though. It makes me feel awkward. Sakura's mom was smiling until she got to the part about Naruto. "I don't want you on a team with that freak, I heard he was unstable. It's not safe for you to be around him!" Sakura looked at her mom with a mix of confusion and fear. She's never seen her mom like this, and Naruto didn't even seem crazy. Even though he had admitted to begin so….Sakura tired to think of something to say to her mother, but in the end she couldn't think of anything to defend her team mate. She ran upstairs.

**.:The Test, The Mission:.**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived 3 hours after the time they were told to, to see a very angry Sakura and a annoyed Kakashi waiting. "You two are an hour late." Kakashi growled. Naruto laughed, "Sorry, we were eating breakfast, and we know you always arrive to hours late so we decided to show you how it felt." "Do you really think we would fight on an empty stomach!" Sasuke asked. It was Sakura's turn to yell. "Who the hell do two think you are, I would expect this from Naruto but not you Sasuke-Kun, he is your sensei treat him with respect!" "everyone be quite and lets get started, you mission is to get these two bells, strike like you want to kill." Suddenly a Kunai whizzed passed Kakashi's face, cutting his cheek. In front of him was Naruto twirling a second Kunai on his finger. "I didn't say go yet." Kakashi said. Naruto took some pills and shrugged. "GO!" He yelled. Everyone disappeared. 'I can tell were Sakura and Sasuke is, it seems Naruto is on a completely different level.' Kakashi thought sadly. He wanted to kick Naruto's ass. 'Kyuubi, time to come out and play' Naruto thought gleefully. **Wow Kit, we haven't spoken in a while. Nice to see you., lets kick some ass and take some names.** Naruto took some of Kyuubi power **[Not Chakra, raw power** and sped at Kakashi wit inhuman speed. Naruto landed a punch on Kakashi's face. This surprised Kakashi but it wasn't over. Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and kneed him in the back, then spun around in front of him to kick him on the side of the face. As Kakashi hit a tree Naruto shot pure chakra out of his hand to wrap around the bells and take them both. Both Sakura and Sasuke came out and just stood there. Staring at their sensei. Naruto through a bell to Sasuke and the other to Sakura. He picked up Kakashi and tied his sensei to the stump.

15 Minutes later Kakashi woke up to see his students staring at him and his arms immobile. He looked down to find himself tied up. "Naruto, he began, you suck." Naruto took some pills and ignored the comment. "Hey guys, Kakashi said, can I have something to eat. I'm hungry." Naruto help some food up in front of Kakashi. "Want some?" he asked. Kakashi nodded. "Sorry, but no." Naruto said as he started eating the food himself. Kakashi groaned as his students ate in front of him. 'Naruto you vindictive ---hole.' He though. "Stop moaning sensei, at least we left your mask on." "Fine, all of you pass. Now let me go."

The Next 2 Months was spent doing D-Rank Missions. Naruto did not like that.

"Okay, the 3rd Hokage said, today you will baby sit, get some groceries, and—" "No way in hell" Naruto interrupted. "Listen, we better get a c-rank mission before I lose it and someone gets hurt." **[The Next sentence was whispered to the Hokage only** "And Kyuubi agrees that we should get a tougher mission, do you want to argue with a 10,000 year old demon?" Naruto whispered menacingly.

"Okay, Hokage said, your mission will to be to escort a man back to the wave country. Please come in." **[I'm not going to explain what Tazuna looks like, you already know** "These fools are going to guard me, the only adult is in crutches!" "Sorry." Naruto said as he raised his hand. Everyone raised their eyebrows at that. "Well that's pathetic, even their teacher is so weak he got beat by the shrimp!" The next second Naruto was behind Tazuna holding a kunai to his neck. "I seriously suggest you reconsider how you talk to me and m friends, because I really couldn't care whether you get home or not, I just need the cash." With that last threat everyone agreed to meet at the gate in an hour.

Next Chapter: Setting Off


End file.
